Once Lost Now Found
by egolust92
Summary: What happend when a blast from the past could ruin the happiness you have now found when they left you to be with someone else. Rogue Couples inside.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes;__

Hey I had a great idea for a story, and you are about to read it.

_I shall try and update the rest of my stories really soon._

* * *

**  
Prologue.**

"I can't take all of this secrecy any more." said Rogue looking up at the man in front of her, shame spread across her face.

"I know, but we don't know how everyone would react to finding out about us, I don't keeping this from everyone as much as you do, though I am amazed no one has found out with two telepath's in this place." he replied holding Rogue closer to him whilst looking into her eyes.

"Same, but you know I want to be able to show our relationship around. I don't want to make people think we didn't tell them because we were ashamed of our happiness, it seems wrong." she said pulling away from her lovers strong hold.

"Hey, I don't want to hide this as much as you do, but let's just keep it to ourselves for awhile longer, so we can have more of the alone time without all the questions and comments they might make, so we can tell them this is serious by the length of time this has lasted, but soon, we will tell them soon. I promise." he replied which made her smile, cupping her face he kissed her which made any doubt go away.

"Okay a little longer." she said.

"Right, now come on we have a meeting to attend too." he said, pulling her out of one of their safe places to "meet", pulling her towards the door.

"Hmm, You know I love it when your all, I'm in charge." she smirked whilst laughing as they left the garage.

"I Know you do stripes, I know." he smirked before pulling her into a side hug which didn't last long as he smelt people near by.

**

* * *

  
Professor's Office.**

"I'm so glad that you have decided to join, you will be a great asset to the team, and everyone will be welcoming, especially your old team mate." said the professor greeting the new resident of the X-men.

"Oui mon ami, mais Remy knows a belle fille who will like to to see moi." said the voice which could only be belong to the infamous Remy Lebeau.  


* * *

  
Author's Notes;

What do you think? Let me know people.

Till Chapter One.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note's;_

Sorry for the late update, I've been busy and lazy all at the same time with college work and it piling up on me, I'd like to thank thoughs who reviewed last time I glad you enjoyed it, I hope everyone else will enjoy this latest update.  


* * *

****

Chapter Two.

Rogue was running from the professors office after what she had seen and done, well more like who she had seen and ran from, she wanted nothing more than to scream. When everyone saw Rogue's reaction they didn't blame her for what she did, others wished she did more or at least place a bet.

_**-------------------------------------------**_

FLASHBACK.

"Thank you all for coming, where is Logan and Rogue?" asked the professor who was looking around over the heads of his students to try and find a tall Canadian and a young southerner.

"We're here professor, sorry we're late, Stripes here is getting slow." said Logan smirking at the older man, Logan began to get a new scent, one that made him growl but for many reasons one being the connection of his lover.

"Logan, what is it?" asked Rogue letting her presence known through the office as she stepped closer to Logan and looking at him curiously.

"I think it may have to do with our new student." stated the Professor.

"New student, who is it that has Logan all worked up for a kill." asked Rogue looking very confused at this point.

"Bonjour chere, did y' miss Remy." Looking straight forward at the man coming out of the shadows which made Rogue feel a familiar dagger piercing her healing heart.

Silence filled the room as tears filled Rogue's eyes. It felt as though it was three years ago when she had last saw him, the day she fell in love and the day she got her heart broken. He had moved forward and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well chere, did y' miss moi?" he repeated.

-Slap- she slapped him across his face and ran out the room.

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

----------------------------------------------------------  
And here she was at the gazebo on the edge of the cliff tears falling down her face. She suddenly felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Why is he here?" she asked bitterly.

"I don't know, but look nothing is going to happen okay, you got me here no matter what, got it?" Logan said, Rogue turned around and rested herself in his chest as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I know, but it's seeing him again, remembering what happened. Knowing it almost destroyed me the last time I saw him and now finding out he is going to be living here, Logan I can't handle him being here. I don't want him here, I'm happy now and I know him he will try something and I can't handle it." she began to cry harder, Logan just held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Stripes, I'm here okay and I will always be here, I hope you know that." he said lifting her chin up and wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I know and I love you for that." she replied smiling weakly.

Leaning in Logan pressed his lips to hers passion was running through the kiss, Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck whilst his hands were placed on the small of her back, he grabbed her hips and lifted her hips and sat her on the railings, her hands working their way through his hair, his tongue entered her mouth and gently massaged her own, a soft moan escaped her lips which made them both turn the kiss into a more raw, intense, primal-passion.

Unknown too them because of their busy work a pair of red and black demonic eyes were watching them, glowing fiercely.

* * *

  
Author's Notes;

_Hey hope you all enjoyed the latest update, tell me what you think people I love too hear what people like,  
I shall promise too update soon, if I can't blame college and my pure laziness._

Until next chapters my lovely readers.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.x.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes;  
_  
Hello my lovely readers, there has been a few people wanting to know what is to happen in this story, and why Remy broke Rogue's heart where I hope I don't disapoint. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far it means a lot._

_**RogueNya**; Rogue is about 22 years old. ( I should have put that in thank you for pointing it out.)_

_I hope you all enjoy._

'Thoughts' -Italic-

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Remy had followed them out, he knew he deserved that slap, heck he knew he deserved a lot more because of what he did to her. The past three years have been a nightmare, he has had the image of her crying face embedded into his mind since then. He was so ashamed and angry for what he did, Remy had broken many hearts in his life but when he saw Rogue's break in front of him he died inside and it was all his fault.

Now here he was standing there behind some trees near the edge of the cliff, watching the scene play out before his eyes, he wanted to be sick seeing Logan kiss her and roam his hands all over her body, it caused a mixture of rage and jealousy. It should have been him, he never got a chance to feel her lips against his without the pull of her powers nor did he ever run his hands over her soft looking ivory skin.

He never got a chance to feel her lips, skin let alone hold her closely without all the layers, he screwed up big time because losing her to his selfish actions cost him the love of his life, Love? He never even told her he loved her, he always knew he loved her but never said anything.

'_Why didn't I tell her?_' he thought to himself.

Was he afraid, no, did he think she could never love him back, maybe, or it could have been because he cheated on her and he knew the guilt of would kill him to say 'I Love You.' and then sleep around behind her back whenever he went back home to deal with family matters.

The first time it happened he regretted it and told himself never again it would tare Rogue apart if she ever found out. But he kept doing it every single time he went to Louisiana and each time he hated himself more because he was digging his own grave with lies and deceit which could rip apart everything he had tried to get, Rogue.

Looking back at the couple he saw what looked like passion become raw animal instinct, Logan had ripped the spaghetti straps of Rogue tank-top off revealing the top part of her bra, Logans shirt went next as did his belt, Remy couldn't watch any more so he turned and left, leaving a few charges/ burnt branches which he held onto and charged so hard because of what he saw and how it made him feel inside.

'_Why Logan?_' was the only question running through his head.

"Why Logan?" he repeated to himself out loud this time.

He alwas knew they had a strong relationship as he was always protective of her but he always thought is was more of a father daughter type of relationship he never saw it as anything more until tonight.

'_Your a fool Remy Lebeau, a damn fool'_ he thought to himself whilst mentally kicking his fucked up mind.

Remy had never saw any reason to change his player ways until Rogue came along, he moved to Bayville just to be close to her and to keep his promise about watching over her, he had told her he liked her and that ever since leaving Blood Moon Bayou she's all he can think about. Everyday he would remind her that her powers didn't bother him, that having her was more important than having a physical relationship. What a hypocrite he was, why did he cheat, why did he ruin his chance to finally kiss her? He thought for once he had everything figured out, he was happy but obviously his lower anatomy wasn't.

He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and change history, stay faithful and eight months later be even more closer to Rogue, to be happy and not have the memory of Rogue coming to Louisiana to surprise him with her new found control and catch him in the act with his ex-fiance Belladonna.

He knew you could never re-write history, but he knew he could always change the future by acting in the present and setting everything in motion that's meant to be.

* * *

  
Author's Notes;

_I hoped you all enjoyed, I will update as soon as I know what to write in the next chapter, I hope I won't take too long,  
tell me what you all think I love too hear from you all._

There will be a bit of -Rogan- business within the next chapter but I can promise Remy bashing, just have too see how  
everything turns out.

Till next chapter.

with love

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


	4. Chapter 4

Authir's Notes;  
_  
Hello my lovely readers. Here is the latest update and I hope you all enjoy and thank too everyone who has reviewed so far. =]  
_

* * *

  
**Chapter Four.**

**The Next Mourning.**

Rogue woke up tangled in Logan's bed sheets looking around she noticed that Logan had left already he'd be having breakfast right now and making up an excuse of why I don't want too be disturbed meaning, 'don't go too my room as I won't be there and my bed is still made from yesterday as I was too busy screwing one of the teachers.'

Grabbing the sheets she wrapped them around her small form and began picking up her clothes realising half of them were badly ripped, thank to Logan's inner animal that decided too show itself last night. As she pulled together her clothes she popped her head out of the door checking that no one was around so she could run to her bedroom quickly without getting spotted by anyone which would create suspicion.

As she managed too get to her room un-detected she just fell onto her bed and closed her eyes until her felt a breeze coming from her room that's when she noticed the balcony doors were open. Rogue knew full well she had locked them yesterday, as she got closer she noticed a playing card wedged in between the window edging.

'_We Need To Talk._' was written on an Ace of Spades back.

'_He wants to talk, what an ass hole he just waltzes back into my life after three years, crushing her and expects for them too chat about the old heartbreaking memories_.' She thought, Rogue was pissed beyond belief, she felt the tears prick at her eyes as she thought of him again.

Rogue gave him everything, her heart, her trust and was going to finally give her all, she could finally touch, give him everything and she finds out he was cheating on her the entire time. She loved him and she believed he loved her back obviously she meant nothing to him, I mean he never even remotely said or gave a hint that he loved her the same way she tried too show him.

Deciding she should push everything back because she was bringing up emotions she wanted to forget as she was with someone who generally loved her, questioned was could she ever love him on the same level as she still hated the fact her heart still belonged to her worst enemy.

_' I love Logan, I do but just not like I love Remy, Love I mean _loved.' she thought to herself whilst mentally shaking her head clear.

'_But did Remy ever love me, I'll never know_.'

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The shower felt good against Rogue skin, Logan could get really rough when he wanted too she could still see his handy work on her back, sometimes the claws slipped but they both fixed it if it got I little too worse for wear.. Logan has been everything too her these last three years,her friend lover and secret boyfriend.

As she pulled her clean clothes on she remembered she had left her needed to grab her shoes before leaving, as she she bent down she heard a low whistle.

"Nice view chere." she heard from behind and winced at the voice that could always give her the good kind of chills.

"Get out Gambit, I don't want to deal with you." she sneered, brushing past him she opened her door ready for him too leave.

"Non, Remy thinks we need t' talk chere." he said smirking at her expression he loved the little wrinkle above her nose she got when she was angry or irritated it reminded him of the old days when he would annoy her because she looked so beautiful when she pulled her death glare at him.

"No we don't now get out." she said raising her voice at him.

"What y gunna d' t' Remy if he don't, Set y' boyfriend on Remy." he said standing close to her so she could feel his breath against her cheek.

" I don't have a boyfriend, as if you care besides I can fight my own battles so get out before I do something I should have done three years ago." she sneered with pure venom at him.

"Really, Remy thinks y' d' Chere I mean seeing y' with anyone would be hard for Remy but with Logan, now dats something Remy did not expect." he said watching her eyes turn wide from what he had stated in a calm tone..

"I have no idea what your talking about Gambit." she replied stepping further away from but he grabbed he arm.

"Really because what Remy saw yesterday didn't seem so innocent didn't know Logan would go for a student." he smirked evilly at Rogue.

"No you...." she was cut off.

"Shhhhh! Let's talk chere, catch up we have a lot more t' talk about." he said placing a finger over her lips. " But lets make it more interesting by catching up for lost time." he said backing her up against her now closed door and crushing his lips too hers in a long over-due kiss.

* * *

Author's Notes;

_Well what do you all think I already have everything wrote up and I shall update soon.  
lots of love, review and tell me what you think._

till next chapter

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.x.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes;

_Hey everyone here is the next chapter too Once Lost Now Found. A big thanks too everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy.  
I have been writing everything down on paper before writing it on my computer, and it's taking longer as I'm a little lazy with writing everything out again twice. Lol_

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

Remy's lips had crashed against Rogues in a heated kiss he pulled her closer, one hand on her waist and the other holding one side of her face. He could feel her press herself into him more roaming her hands up and down his chest entwine her fingers into his hair one of her feet were prop up against the door for leverage. They has both been wanting this for along time.

Rogue could feel the hunger in their Kiss, she ran her hands through his hair, Remy picked her up and placed her on the bed, moving his hands under her shirt he felt her smooth skin, skin that was once untouchable he needed more he needed all of her. He grabbed her arms and placed them above her head. Rogue moaned which sent him over the edge, Without breaking the kiss he pulled his trench coat off. Placing her hands on his arms Rogue roamed them over his biceps to his shoulder blades and racked her nails down his back. When she felt him remove his lips from hers and place them on her neck. Something happened.

Remy began to get a little personal when she felt his hands push her shirt up and trail kisses from her neck down her cleavage too her stomach. Rogue's mind flashed back too reality and who she was with.

"Stop." she said but Remy took no notice, "Stop Gambit stop." she repeated pushing him away and pulling her shirt down with one hand and flattening her hair with the other.

"That's a first." he replied picking himself up and walking up close too her again.

"Don't, just leave, what happened was a mistake." she said walking away but he was caught off guard when he pulled her back.

"Non, Rogue it wasn't a mistake, y' know 't chere 't was anything but." he replied.

"Yes it was, I hate you, I finally moved on why can't you just stick to what I told you three years ago, Stay away from me." she shouted at him struggling too be released from him.

"I'm not staying away Rogue, I have missed y' for trois years I'm not losing y' again. Remy fucked up but I came back for y' chere and I'm staying around because I love y' Rogue. I hurt y' oui, but I never stopped loving y' and it's obvious y' feel the same." he replied looking deep into her emerald eyes.

"And who's faults that, I don't Love you I hate you, I gave you everything and you threw it back in my face. I'm happy now you destroyed every chance you had with me. I was stupid enough to think you could ever change but all I was too you was just some girl you never cared about and you certainly don't love me because if you remotely felt anything you say you do you would have never cheated on me.

I can't believe I let you anywhere near me I hate that you broke down every wall I built too stop myself from letting people in. So do me a favour and just leave, I don't want you here." she said crying, she hated him but she hated herself more for still loving him, even though she has too lie about her true feelings.

"I'm not leaving Chere, I love y' Rogue and I'm sorry for what I did I can't go on without y', I'm not giving up I'm proving once and for all we're meant t' be together. I'm fighting for y' chere and I'm never giving up." he leaned in and kissed her, Rogue kissed him back at first but then pushed him away.

Remy took this as his time too leave, picking up his trench coat he left through the balcony window before looking back at Rogue seeing her still stood in the same place and looking so vulnerable.

Rogue was so confused she wanted to hate him so much more. Logan would hate her if he found out, she needed some air and too be alone because right now nothing made sense and she wasn't going to get a clear answer at the scene of the crime. But then again did she ever have a question that could possibly change her life.

_' I have too make a choice.'

* * *

  
_Author's Notes;

_What do you think?, I have the next two chepters writen up so I shall hopefully be uploading soon. Tell me what you think._

Till next chapter my lovely readers.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes;  
_  
Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Hey I have a second update today, thank you to all who have reviewed so far, means a lot. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**  
Chapter Six.**

Remy was watching Logan at the breakfast table smirking the entire time and giving him a 'I know something you don't know.' look.

Logan saw this and threw him a dirty look which only caused the smug Cajun too widen his smirk causing Logan too grunt and turn his head. Rogue entered the kitchen with a look of confusion spread across her face both men took this in for account.

"Stripes, you okay?" Logan asked with deep concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." she stated giving a weak smile before sitting down next to him keeping her hand's on her lap and staring into space.

Logan smiled at her, but he noticed that she seemed off and the Wolverine in him picked up on something. Something he didn't like, Gambit. Turning too the Cajun he clenched his jaw and tightened his hand's which was hidden under the table. He reached over to Rogue's hand and squeezed it so tight which brought Rogue out of her trance and to realise what Logan was getting so worked up about. She didn't need words just the feeling back in her hand.

"Rogue could you help me with some of my bikes no?" he said hiding his snarling from any prying ears.

"Yeah sure." she said looking into his eyes seeing the anger boiling within them.

Rogue and Logan left the table and went into the garage which was empty at this time, luckily. Logan whirled her around too face him.

"Why is Gambit's scent all over you?" he asked making the tension between them even thicker then before, noting that you would need a bulldozer to knock it down as nothing would slice through it, including his adimantium claws.

"He came into my room and he wanted to talk, I told him to leave but he didn't listen, I threatened him but he only got closer, Logan he knows, about us, he saw us yesterday." She told him.

"Damn it, but why do I smell him all over you?" he asked, noticing she was dodging the question.

"He backed me up against my door and kissed me and he wouldn't let go, I'm sorry I should have stopped him, Logan, I did push him away, it was a big mistake and I hate myself but he said he wants me back and he's not going to give up, Logan that's the reason he's here, Logan I don't want him here.

Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry, so, so sorry, I love you, Please don't hate me." Rogue replied actually crying but she was lying through her teeth about it being a mistake but she was unsure at this moment in time.

"Rogue I don't hate you, but i will hurt him is he trys anything and I'm doing to deal with him myself. Come here I need to get his scent off of you." Picking up the hose next to the door he pointed it at Rogue and squirted the water at her making her white tank top go see-through and making it obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra so the animal within him came alive.

He charged at her, smashing her up against his jeep and began kissing her fully on the lips.

"Well, well what would de professor say catching a teacher with one of his belle students." said a voice from the side garage door.

"Cajun, I'm gunna kill you." Logan sneered moving forward too choke the life out of the Cajun.

"Logan stop he's not worth it." Rogue said grabbing his arm and pulling him back, but realising at the same time Remy was eyeing her chest which she quickly covered with her free arm. This movement only caused Remy to smirk and Rogue to drop her head in shame.

"Now don't be shy, Remy only wants t' talk." he said moving forward and closing the door behind him.

* * *

  
Author's Notes;

And what's going to happen next?? You'll have to wait and find out won't you now.  
R&R please people.

Big Thanks too everyone who had read and reviewed this story means a lot. =]

Till Next Chapter

egolust92.x.x.x.x


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes;

_Hello People I have finally found my pages too some of my other stories and I hope you enjoy, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed throughout your all amazing people and thank you for your kind words and encouragement, it means a lot._

_And I hope you enjoy._

* * *

****

Chapter Seven.

Logan charged at the other southerner, slamming his fist into his jaw, picking up the Cajun by his neck he released his claws with his free hand, which he then retracted back but continued his hold on the Cajun's neck only this time he tightened his grip making Remy's face become red because of the lack of oxygen and blood that stopped circulating below his neck.

"Logan stop!" Rogue shouted at him.

"No." he sneerer, looking straight at the man in front of him glaring deeply at him. He was choking the Cajun so much you couldn't make out his pleading words, everything came out in short gasps for air.

Rogue ran towards the fuming Canadian and trying to rip him off the almost unconscious Cajun who's eye looked like they were going too pop out of their sockets.

"Logan please stop your killing him, Logan let go, Logan!" Rogue screamed at him with tears in her eyes, as she watched the man she was still in love with be chocked to death by the other man she was in love with. With all her strength Rogue finally was able too pull Logan off if Remy.

"Remy, Remy can you hear me please look at me, Please." She screamed holding his face in her hands whilst tears streaked down her face.

"Don't cry chere, it kills me t' see y' cry." was all Remy could muster out, being the last thing he said before being taking over by the darkness.

**  
xXxXxXxXxXx  
**

**Hours Later.  
**

Remy awoke to find a breathing mask around his face, he couldn't feel half of his face or anything below his chin or back. But he could feel the slight warmness on his left are. He turned slightly to find a sleeping Rogue breathing heavily whilst leaning off a chair and onto the bed.

Gently pulling his arm away Remy pulled himself into the upright position, and rested his hand on her head and began running his fingers through her hair. He knew he had too confess something but he couldn't say it too her awake form.

"I should never have hurt y', I don't know why I did it, I knew it would hurt y', I knew what it meant t' y being in a relationship without touch and me telling y' it didn't matter must of hurt more. What a hypocrite I was.

I hate myself Rogue, I hate dat I lied, I dat I cheated and I hate dat it cost me the only women I could ever love. I never said this before but I wish I said t' you years ago. I want t' change the past I really do, But I was too late but Chere I need y'. Just one more chance, I know it would be hard t' trust moi, But Remy promises he won;t screw up, your everything my being needs Chere and please don't think theirs some other reason other than I Love You. I miss you and I can't live without you.

Remy's spent trois years hating himself and I always will mais Chere give moi another chance and I'll make sure we can forget the past, Move on and be ever thing we were meant t' be. I know deep down y' feel the same chere and it will take work oui but I just want to hold y' when y' sleep again, kiss y' the way I always dreamed I would and love y' the way I should have." he told her, He just stroked her hair and watched her sleep.

"Ah Remy your awake.! Said Henry walking the the med bay doors.

"Oui mousior McCoy." he said pulling away from Rogue and leaning back against his pillow.

"What's the verdict Henry." Remy asked the good doctor but keeping his gaze on Rogue the whole time making sure she didn't wake up.

"You have bruising all over your back, your voice box and airway may be a little strained so try not too talk so much don't want too strain your throught, if you have any breathing problems over the next couple of days make sure too take short shallow breathes and come see me and we shall put you on a inhaler too open your airway." Henry told the Cajun man in front of him.

"I shall leave y' alone Remy, I'll just wake Rogue up and give you some space." he said getting closer to the sleeping southern belle.

"non, let her sleep don't want the Cherie t' be cranky when y' wake the fille." he said making sure he believed him so he could get some more alone tie with her.

"Okay, get some rest Mr Lebeau." he said before leaving.

**XxxXxXxXxXx**

Three quarters of an hour later Rogue stirred herself awake. Looking up seeing a sleeping Cajun in front. Sitting up she stretched her back and just looked at the gorgeous man. Standing up she moved her hand over his face to push out strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. She didn't know what made her do it but she didn't stop herself from leaning over and placing a kiss on his forehead as she leant back she started to leave when she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"Don't leave." he said pulling her back too him.

"I have too." she replied too him, never once meeting his eyes.

"Why?" he asked placing her hand in his feeling the electric shock that passed through one another when their skin touched.

"Logan. He needs me and I should see what is happening." she sai looking at the floor ashamed at herself for not leaving earlier.

"I need y' t' and it's obvious y' want t' be here more otherwise y' would had been with Logan from the beginning. Rogue y' know the reason y' stayed here, y' care more then your letting on." he said pulling her down to sit down on the side of the bed.

"I came to see if you were okay because Logan could have killed you and I wanted to be here to ask you not to tell the professor or anyone about what you saw and what you know." she replied to him breaking the connection and standing up. Remy was disappointed because he could see she was lying but it still hurt to hear nothing about her be worried about him.

"Chere...." he couldn't continue.

"Don't, Remy stop this, I'm not coming back too you. Please just stay away.! She said getting up, not facing him anymore.

"I can't bcause I know what's meant t' be, Rogue I know the reason y' didn't stop the kiss was because y' wanted it t' and y' know your here because y' care it has nothing t' do with Logan. Rogue I'm asking y' for one more chance to make things right, I know y' feel the same I'm not leaving." he said, he couldn't stand up without wanting too fall back because of the pain, but he decided he would fight through the pain he stood up and made his way too her.

"Remy please." she said looking at him, he placed his fingers over her lips.

"Chere, I love y' and I wish I told y' along time ago, Rogue my life has been hell for trois years I can't go on without y' any more. Don't fight it." he said placing one kisss on her forehead, they both closed their eyes.

Another kiss was placed on her cheek and lastly on her lips but unlike the other kiss this one was slow, soft and compassionate, it started as a few small pecks which evolved a long lasting one until his top lip was over her bottom one, licking ever so slightly against his top lip, slowly one another opened their mouths slightly but enough to allow entrance for their tongues which gently massaged one anothers. Her hands were in his hair whilst his were around her waist. Breaking apart Remy said.

"It can work, I'm never going t' hurt y' again, I love y'" he said pressing his forehead against hers.

"How can I trust you again." she asked.

"What does y' heart tell y'?" he asked.

"I...."

* * *

Author's Notes;

_What do you think?? Am I evil for leaving it there I think so but all in due time will everything be revealed.  
Until next chapter fanfiction-ers_

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


End file.
